Digimon Adventure: Novels
The Digimon Adventure: Novels are a series of English language books which, just like the Digimon manga, is an adaptation of Digimon Adventure which starts with the Digidestined team as they are brought to the Digital world and travel around on their adventure. The books, which are written by different authors including A. Ryan Nerz and John Whitman, each cover two or three different episodes from the series and include colour pictures in the centre. Book 1: Adventure on File Island The first book (subtitled "Adventure on file island") was published by Puffin books in the United Kingdom and Harper Entertainment in the US. The book was around 96 pages and was written by John Whitman and was published around the year 2000. The books cover the first two episodes of Digimon Adventure, "And So it Begins..." and "The Birth of Greymon", as seven children at summer camp get sucked into the Digital world and meet their partners and battle Shellmon. Book Blurb It all began when planet Earth suddenly started spinning way too fast! Before anyone knew what was happening, seven kids were mysteriously swept away from summer camp to file island - where no humans have ever been before. Think that's weird? Well, it gets even weirder - this island isn't even on Earth. It is somewhere called the Digital world and its only residents are the sometimes cute, sometimes ferocious Digital monsters- Digimons. Yeah, they may look strange, but Tai, Izzy, Sora and the rest of the gangs are certainly glad they have their Digimon pals around to protect them. From what you ask? You have to read it to believe it! Book 2: Invasion of the Black Gears The second book (subtitled "Invasion of the Black Gears") was written by A. Ryan Nerz and published by Pufin books in the UK. The book was around 94 pages and was published around the year 2000. The book covers the Digimon Adventure episodes "Garurumon" and "Biyomon Gets Firepower", as the team of seven children continue their adventure in the Digital world. Book Blurb Wow. File Island is strange! There are telephones that never ring, trolley cards with no passengers and weirdest of all, there are evil Black Gears that fly around and take over Digimon,turning them into ferocious monsters who want to chomp on Matt, T.K, Mimi and the rest of their human and Digimon pals for lunch! Luckily for everyone, all it takes is a little teamwork for good Digimon to digievolve into forms powerful enough to take on the evil monsters. Sound too bizarre to be true? Well then, read this and see for your self. Book 3: Andromon's Attack The third book (subtitled "Andromon's Attack" was written by J.E. Bright and was published by Puffin books in the UK. The book was around 96 pages and was published around August 1st 2000. It covers "Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker" and "Togemon in Toy Town". Book Blurb The Seven Stars of Digimon and their cute Digimon pals discover a cool underground passage -- but where does it go? And will it lead to a way out of the DigiWorld before one of the bad Digimon finally defeats them? One thing is for sure -- this book is full of the action and adventure that kids have come to expect from this top-rated television show. Book 4: Leoman's Challenge To be added Book 5: The Legend of the DigiDestined To be added Book 6: The Quest for Crests To be added Book 7: Mimi's Crest of Sincerity To be added Book 8: Piximon's Training Ground To be added Category:Merchandise